


A Pirate Wedding

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, M/M, blame me for listening to Pirates of the Carribean, iwa-chan! let's get married!, let's go with a bang!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: What better way to get married than when you're locked in a life and death battle between Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa for the control of the Seven Seas?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	A Pirate Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Got this random wedding idea when listening to Pirates of the Caribbean. Supposed to be studying but this idea took over and bam, got this random story up and running!
> 
> Please do not attempt to have a wedding when you are in this situation (and if you are in this situation, I will be wondering wth are you doing now).
> 
> Written with "One Day" from Pirates of the Caribbean in mind.
> 
> Enjoy!

Rain pelted against the planks as the pirates fought against one another. No man was left without a partner locked in combat as they fought over the control of the seven seas, the two strongest pirate crews locked in a death match as they decided who would be called “The Kings of the Seven Seas”.

Yet amidst all of this, a storm was brewing in the hearts of two men aboard the ship of Aoba Johsai, of which would seal their fate on this stormy day.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa, sailing master to the Aoba Johsai ship was locked in combat with Ushijima, the big brute towering over him as they crossed their scabbards. Oikawa hated him ever since he laid eyes on him, and it wasn’t because of the million and one times he had told him “You should have come to Shiratorizawa” and abandon his friends. As much as he hated the fact he had been kidnapped and his ship sunk to the bottom of the ocean, he had grown to love this group of ruffians and would never abandon them.

What he hated, even more, was that Ushijima had always told him that they were weak and his talents were wasted on them. Oikawa had been a legend when he was in the navy, sought out by the best ships and having the best crew licking his boots until he found himself tied up and almost thrown off the ship when he nearly drove the captain up the wall. Iwaizumi Hajime, captain of Aoba Johsai and a man who turned out to be less intimidating than the infamous pirate lord he was.

Initially, he had hated him for taking away everything he had worked so hard to build but as he got used to life on the seas and running away from the law, Oikawa soon found that the pirate's life was meant for him instead of the stuffy rules and regulations that he had to abide by in the navy.

And now, as they faced off their worst enemies, both ships close to sinking if they did not do something about detaching each of them from one another and crew killing each other left and right, Oikawa thought this was the best time to settle things.

“If you would excuse me, Ushiwaka-chan. I have a business to attend to,” Oikawa sneered through a mask of sweat and rain, swinging his scabbard to knock Ushijima back. The man slammed against the side of the ship, grunting as he collided with hardwood as Oikawa scrambled off onto the deck, running towards the front of the ship where Iwaizumi was locked in combat with the Guess Monster of Shiratorizawa.

“Let me borrow Iwa-chan for a sec, will you?” Oikawa winked as he kicked Tendou in the balls. The man howled as he toppled over, almost going overboard if Semi hadn’t snatched him by the collar. The pirate tried his best to keep his mate from falling over as Iwaizumi shouted, “What the hell are you doing? I had him…”

“Iwa-chan! Let’s get married.”

The sound of a cannon going off and hitting one of the masts rocked the ship, men shouting as they were blown overboard or into others as Iwaizumi gaped at him. Oikawa thought he looked so handsome with the rain running over his face, damping his usual spiky hair and the bewilderment in his eyes was enough to take away the tension of the battle raging around them.

“Are you mad?!” Iwaizumi yelled as he blocked a Shiratorizawa crew member from hitting Oikawa. He sent a punch into the man’s face, breaking a few of his teeth as Oikawa spun around and dropkicked him onto the deck.

“What better time than now to get married?! We don’t even know if we will live through this!” Oikawa shouted as more cannon fire echoed across the sky. One of their masts began to topple over and the two of them ducked out of harms away as Iwaizumi yanked Oikawa by the collar, shouting, “I love you. You love me! Isn’t that enough?!”

“I want to get married, you freaking idiot! Is that a problem for you?”

“Yeah, we’re currently in the middle of a war!” Iwaizumi raised his gun and shot a crew member running towards them with a hatchet, the man flying through the air as Oikawa wailed, “Even more reason to do so!”

“And you wanted a white wedding in a chapel overlooking the bay and the sun setting behind us and all of that,” Iwaizumi grunted as Oikawa shouted, “At this point, let’s just do it!”

His partner and captain’s eyes wandered over him, his eyes drinking in the man standing before him. when Iwaizumi had first picked Oikawa up, he thought he would rather have left him sinking in the ocean than let him on board in the first place. Over time, Oikawa turned out to be a huge asset on the Aoba Johsai, both riling up and helping the crew in navigating across the waters. They had been a no-name ragtag group of pirates until he came along and drew the attention of Ushijima, the captain of the Shiratorizawa pirates.

How many times the man had asked him to marry him had been beyond him.

And now, Iwaizumi was going to let him see just what the two of them were capable of.

“Alright! Alright! Let’s get married!” Iwaizumi shouted as Oikawa beamed, “Yay!”

Both of them locked hands as they ran across the deck, searching for the two people that would help them officiate the wedding. As they manage to cut through flaying bodies and dodge gunfire, they finally managed to find Matsukawa and Hanamaki, both of them finishing off two Shiratorizawa pirates as they yelled in unison, “Makki! Matsun! Wed us!’

Both men gaped at them as they dodged a shower of bullets. The four of them were quick to whip out their guns and shoot, the men falling dead onto the deck as Matsukawa and Hanamaki stared at them before Hanamaki yelled, “Are you two idiots serious? We’re in the middle of a war here!”

“And that’s why we want you to do it! We need to go with a bang don’t we?” Oikawa yelled as the sound of Kindaichi shouting profanities echoed across the deck as he rammed Goshiki into a cannon, the other boy shouting as Kindaichi attempted to stuff his butt into it. The meme twins looked at each other before sighing, both of them giving each other exasperated looks before shouting, “Alright people! Wedding is about to start!”

Not any people made an attempt to register those words as the four of them ran into the centre of the deck, Matsukawa and Hanamaki beginning to say the words as Iwaizumi and Oikawa tried their best not to get separated.

“We are gathered here… shit… on this beautiful, gloomy summer day… watch your back Oikawa!” Hanamaki yelled as Semi attempted to attack Oikawa who merely knocked the butt of his sword into the man’s nose. “To bring these two idiotic lovebirds in holy matrimony!” Matsukawa finished as both of them shot two pirates in the chest.

“And now for the vows!” Matsukawa yelled as he dodged a bullet, grabbing onto Hanamaki’s arm to swing around and kick the guy in the gut and sending him overboard, his yells barely heard over the fight as Oikawa yelled, “Iwa-chan! I hated you so much when I first saw you! I thought you were a brute who was a pirate because he had nothing better to do in life but over time… I began to fall in love with you!”

The sound of Goshiki shouting as he cannonballed through the air after Kindaichi managed to stuff him into the canon and an amused Kunimi fired him away, the boy sailing back to his ship interrupted Oikawa’s speech as the man yelled, “Hello! I’m trying to get married here!”

“Just hurry up for goodness sakes!” Yahaba shouted as he was locked in combat with Yamagata. The man gave a feral yell as he slammed Yahaba against the side of the ship only to be thrown into one of the spare boats by Mad dog, the pirate growling as he helped his lover up.

“Anyways! I love you Hajime so marry me, you freaking Godzilla loving gorilla of a pirate!”

Iwaizumi blushed at the words as Oikawa laughed at him, both of them still linking hands as water sprayed over their heads, “Shittykawa, I thought you were the biggest mistake I ever made when I brought you on board the Aoba Johsai. You drove me up the wall by name-calling me and annoying the living shit out of me. I don’t know how many times I wanted to throw you off deck and make you walk off the plank but I’m glad I didn’t now!”

“Get them!” Tendou yelled as he rushed at them, swinging his twin swords in hand as the two of them raised their swords to meet him.

“Do you promise to take this man, in sickness and health, until death do you two idiots part, Iwaizumi Hajime?!” Hanamaki yelled as he avoided getting a punch in the face.

“I do!” Iwaizumi shouted as he and Oikawa pushed Tendou back, the man sneering as he came back for another round. Semi was shouting at him to fall back as Matsukawa shouted, “And do you, Oikawa Tooru, take this sad life of a pirate captain, Iwaizumi Hajime to be your lawfully-as-you-could-get-without-marriage-papers husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you..”

“We’re already dying so let’s just skip to the main part!” Iwaizumi yelled as Oikawa shouted, “Hell yeah, Iwa-chan!”

Both of them brought their swords together as they pushed Tendou back, Oikawa whirling to counter his attack while Iwaizumi aimed for his chest, Tendou crying out as he was pierced through with the two swords. His mouth opened in an O as he collapsed onto the deck, Semi shouting for him as Iwaizumi and Oikawa turned to face each other.

“And by the powers vested in the two of us, the meme twins of Aoba Johsai, we pronounce you two husbands! Now, get to the main event and kiss!” the two of them shouted as the waves crashed over the deck, showering them with seawater as Iwaizumi yanked Oikawa forward into a kiss, teeth clacking against each other as gunfire and cannons rained around them. Oikawa smiled into it as he melted into him, ignoring the fact that people were dying around them and they could die at any moment, allowing himself to feel Iwaizumi as his husband for the first time.

“When we’re done, we’re getting a proper honeymoon got it?” Iwaizumi grinned through the mask of rain as Oikawa smiled, “Of course, Hajime.”

“Pff, that sounds so lame,” Iwaizumi laughed as he tried to ignore the fact he had got blood on his face.

Both of them linked hands as Matsukawa and Hanamaki cheered, the rest of the Aoba Johsai crew doing the same as Shiratorizawa gaped at the sight, the two newlyweds raising their hands into the air as Ushijima glared at them. Oikawa could see how pissed he was from the set of his jaw and the throbbing vein in his neck, the man glowering at him as Oikawa threw him the finger, Iwaizumi smirking as Oikawa sneered, “Eat this, Ushiwaka-chan! I’m a married man now!”

Oikawa could never forget the look on Ushijima’s face and the laugh Iwaizumi had emitted as they went back into battle, fighting until they finally emerged as the winners of the battle and as husbands.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do the whole Will having to leave Elizabeth and go out to sea with IwaOi but alas, the wedding scene is so much better.
> 
> Please leave some comments and kudos if you liked this! They really motivate me as a writer to continue!


End file.
